fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Nombre de créatures
Nombre de créatures (Number Creatures) est un segments de comptage animé de Sesame Street par Merrill Aldighieri. Nombre de créatures Sesame_street_number_creatures_20_29.png|Le premier chiffre 2 reste comme un canard jaune pour les numéros 20 à 29. (#) Sesame_street_number_creatures_30_39.png|Le premier chiffre 3 reste comme un chat pour les numéros 30 à 39. (#) Sesame_street_number_creatures_40_49.png|Le premier chiffre 4 reste comme un lapin pour les numéros 40 à 49. (#) Sesame_street_number_creatures_50_59.png|Le premier chiffre 5 reste comme un lapin pour les numéros 50 à 59. (#) Sesame_street_number_creatures_60_69.png|Le premier chiffre 6 reste comme un chien pour les numéros 60 à 69. (#) 1 à 9 NumberCreatures.1.jpg|1 est un mec sous la pluie NumberCreatures.2.jpg|2 est un canard portant des bottes de pluie NumberCreatures.3.jpg|3 est un chat NumberCreatures.4.jpg|4 est un lapin NumberCreatures.5.jpg|5 est un oiseau bleu NumberCreatures.6.jpg|6 est un chien NumberCreatures.7.jpg|7 est un pélican NumberCreatures.8.jpg|8 est un patineur à roulettes NumberCreatures.9.jpg|9 est un gars claquer des doigts 10 à 19 NumberCreatures.10.jpg|10 est une fille avec une anneau de piscine NumberCreatures.11.jpg|11 est des sifflets jumeaux NumberCreatures.12.jpg|12 est un arbre et un canard NumberCreatures.13.jpg|13 est chat et une souris NumberCreatures.14.jpg|14 est une carotte et un lapin NumberCreatures.15.jpg|15 est deux merles bleus NumberCreatures.16.jpg|16 est deux chiens NumberCreatures.17.jpg|17 est un poisson et un pélican 3048.NumberCreatures.18.jpg|18 est un pilier et un patineur NumberCreatures.19.jpg|19 est un gars avec des cheveux et un gars claquant des doigts 20 à 29 Le premier chiffre 2 reste comme un canard jaune pour les numéros 20 à 29. NumberCreatures.20.jpg|20, le 0 est un étang NumberCreatures.21.png|21 est identique à 12, seuls les chiffres sont permutés et le 1 est inversé NumberCreatures.22.png|22, le deux chiffre 2 est une autre couleur de canard violet NumberCreatures.23.png|23, le 3 est une grenouille NumberCreatures.24.png|24, le 4 est une chose rose NumberCreatures.25.png|25, le 5 est un gecko NumberCreatures.26.png|26, le 6 est un toucan NumberCreatures.27.png|27, le 7 est un éléphant NumberCreatures.28.png|28, le 8 est un ours NumberCreatures.29.png|29, le 9 est un renard 30 à 39 Le premier chiffre 3 reste comme un chat pour les numéros 30 à 39. NumberCreatures.30.png|30, le 0 est un hibou NumberCreatures.31.png|31 est identique à 13, seuls les chiffres sont permutés et le 1 est inversé NumberCreatures.32.png|32, le 2 est un monstre NumberCreatures.33.png|33, le deux chiffre 3 est un autre chat dont le nez et le corps changent de couleur NumberCreatures.34.png|34, le 4 est un chien NumberCreatures.35.png|35, le 5 est un poule NumberCreatures.36.png|36, le 6 est un koala NumberCreatures.37.png|37, le 7 est un ornithorynque NumberCreatures.38.png|38, le 8 est un sanglier NumberCreatures.39.png|39, le 9 est un mammouth laineux 40 à 49 Le premier chiffre 4 reste comme un lapin pour les numéros 40 à 49. NumberCreatures.40.png|40, est une tomate NumberCreatures.41.png|41 est identique à 14, seuls les chiffres sont permutés et le 1 est inversé NumberCreatures.42.png|42, le 2 est une fleur NumberCreatures.43.png|43, le 3 est un ver NumberCreatures.44.png|44, le deux chiffre 4 est un autre lapin de couleur verte NumberCreatures.45.png|45, le 5 est une banane NumberCreatures.46.png|46, le 6 est une orange NumberCreatures.47.png|47, le 7 est un hippopotame NumberCreatures.48.png|48, le 8 est deux citrouilles l'une sur l'autre NumberCreatures.49.png|49, le 9 est un champignon 50 à 59 Le premier chiffre 5 reste comme un oiseau bleu pour les numéros 50 à 59. NumberCreatures.50.png|50, le 0 est un macareux NumberCreatures.51.png|51 est identique à 15, seuls les chiffres sont permutés et le 1 est inversé NumberCreatures.52.png|52, le 2 est un cygne bleu NumberCreatures.53.png|53, le 3 est un toucan NumberCreatures.54.png|54, le 4 est un perroquet NumberCreatures.55.png|55, le deux chiffre 5 sont coloré en bleu, seulement la tête des 5 premiers est tournée vers la droite et la tête des 5 autre est à gauche NumberCreatures.56.png|56, le 6 est un geai bleu NumberCreatures.57.png|57, le 7 est un pélican NumberCreatures.58.png|58, le 8 est un pingouin NumberCreatures.59.png|59, le 9 est un bébé xenops 60 à 69 Le premier chiffre 6 reste comme un chien pour les numéros 60 à 69. Above 20 In 60, the 0 is a bear. 61 is the same as 16, only the digits are swapped. In 62, the 2 is a squirrel. In 63, the 3 is a monkey. In 64, the 4 is a leaf. In 65, the 5 is Rudolph. In 66, the 6 is another dog with dalmatian colors. In 67, the 7 is a mouse. In 68, the 8 is a pig. In 69, the 9 is a weasel. That same day, Gabe created numbers 70 to 79, where the first digit 7 stays as a pelican. In 70, the 0 is a turtle. 71 is the same as 17, only the digits are swapped. In 72, the 2 is a snake. In 73, the 3 is an alligator. In 74, the 4 is a blue rhino. In 75, the 5 is a seahorse. In 76, the 6 is a meerkat. In 77, the 7 is another pelican colored pink. In 78, the 8 is a raccoon. In 79, the 9 is a pink elephant. Six months later, Gabe created numbers 80 to 89, where the first digit 8 stays as a skater. It's a police officer (1) and his trusty police helicopter (Two 0s) Segments *13 *14 (Video: 123 Count With Me) *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 Catégorie:Segments de nombre Catégorie:Programme télévisé du théâtre en référence